Sanctuary Again
by Victor1870
Summary: Some time passed by since the sanctuary in Old City was destroyed. But it's time to uncover new stories about Helen and also to discover a new character, Victor
1. Chapter 1

It has been cold and wet and Victor barely could see his hands in front of his eyes. It has been a long journey since everything was destroyed and it wasn't easy. He knew they were hunting towards him and therefore he had to escape. But it seems to be a hopeless run in this never ending caves.

Everything looks the same and Victor had problems to orientate. He has been on his feet for a long time. He starved. But he had to escape, otherwise they'd catch him.

He found a tiny spring in one of this millions caves and tunnels. Thankfully the cave provided enough water for a special mushroom to grow. The mushroom was about the size of his palm, but the mushroom glowed and provided light. Victor hopped that it would help him to navigate through this tunnels.

Victor hasn't much friends. He had to live very isolated. But those who are his friends, are his true friends and he fully trusts them. One of his friends, Cantor, heard rumors. People got caught and were brought away. They never came back. For any reason, Victor had the feeling he must find this place. Cantor had little information of the location of this place and so Victor had problems finding it. He didn't know why he would like to go there, but an inner voice told him to do so.

Victor was exhausted. Sitting in this cave, surrounded by glowing mushrooms, a felt asleep.

"We have to find him. We don't know if he's dangerous. But he wouldn't cooperate with us. We don't know if he's against us. But he escaped from us and hurt our people. We try to catch him, but don't kill him".

It wasn't her first mission. Kate Freelander had a lot of missions like that. After Praxis was destroyed, nobody was able to control all abnormals of Hollow Earth. Kate and her teams tried to 'collect' them and prevent them from going up into the 'normal' world.

This time Kate was hunting one single man. Another team already caught him, but he managed to escape from five strong, muscular men. This time Kate was prepared and equipped herself and her team with new weapons built by Henry. They were energy-plasma weapons and had different power levels. On the lowest level the weapon was almost harmless. It would just 'shock' its victim. But on the highest level, the weapon could easily kill a strong man with one shot.

Kate decided to balance the strength in the middle. A shot would hurt the victim, but not kill it.

Kate traced down the 'subject' in a little cave, not far away from her current position.

With her hands she gave her team signs. She moved on, followed by her team.

Victor hadn't slept much since his escape. Either somebody was after him, or he met creatures he didn't want to. But now he could sleep. He felt quite comfortably, to his surprise. The mushrooms gave him a warm feeling, in addition to their glowing. Victor thought he was dreaming. He wasn't awake but he wasn't sleeping either. He we somewhere in between.

Still in this state, he heard footsteps and somebody whispering. The steps were coming closer to him and finally he awaked, realizing it wasn't a dream. "Shit, they got me", he thought and he tried to stand up.

Victor took one of the mushrooms and he tried to figure out a way to escape. He was still in this cave, and there were two tunnels where he had a chance to escape. "I can't take the right one, they're coming for me", thinking this, he took the left tunnel. He tried to walk as silent as possible. After some minutes he reached a big hall. There was light in the hall, although there was no sun. Some creatures seemed to lighten the whole hall. It was a wonderful place. Green grass was growing on the ground and several springs provided water in this giant hall. "Somebody must live here", he thought in the same moment as he heard again the footsteps coming after him.

Victor tried to find another way out of this hall, but he couldn't find one. He was trapped.

"He can't escape here. There's no other way out", Kate said as she was reaching the hall.

"Seems that our little journey comes to an end, huh?", Victor said to this woman, he never saw before.

"It's a pity. It was quite fun with you", she said, firing her weapon at the same time. Victor managed to escape the attack by jumping behind a big rock.

"You were able to knock out a whole team of mine and now you're hiding behind a rock? You're not the man I thought you'd be", Kate said, trying to anger Victor.

"Oh, I'm not hiding. I'm waiting"

"Waiting? For what?"

"Have a look around you. I've seen enough here in the underground to know that we are not alone"

"Not alon.."

Kate couldn't end her sentence. One wall of the hall started to open and the guest who came in wasn't welcomed by everyone. A giant snake appeared before Victor and Kate. Kate thought it would be snake. But actually it wasn't. It was more like a worm but also had elements of a dragon. It was a huge "dragon worm". The creature was about two meters tall and a length of about twenty meters. His skull was formed like that of a dragon and he had some wings placed all over his body, although they were too tiny to fly.

Victor knew this abnormal and he was he glad he found one. The worm seemed to be angry and Kate ordered her team to hide behind a rock.

"Who's hiding know?", Victor said to Kate with a smile in his face.

"What the hell is that?"

"You'll find out soon"

Kate couldn't let him go. She stood up, pointing her weapon towards Victor. She fired. The shot of plasma would hit him. He would go to ground and her team could caught him. But neither of this happened. Before this shoot could hit him, Victor managed to somehow 'return' the shot and was now going to hit Kate. It hit here on her right shoulder. Kate was standing there confused.

While Kate was still wondering about how Victor managed to that, he pointed to the top of the cave. The worm seemed to understand what he wants and suddenly the earth began to 'open'. The worm formed a whole, several hundred meters long. Victor was finally able to see daylight. The worm managed to form a whole to the outer world - with his mind.

"Can he fly or how should that help him?" Kate wondered. But soon she should get an answer.

Victor started running. When he was under this big whole, he jumped of and it seemed to he would fly. Somehow he managed to escape. When Victor was gone, the worm closed the whole and disappeared. Kate was still wondering about what just happened.


	2. Sunlight

Sunlight. Victor hasn't seen it for years since there is no sun deep in the Earth, in Hollow Earth.

"Wow, a lot has been changed", he thought, when he looked around him. Victor left Hollow Earth in an old factory, outside a city. "Thank god", he thought. How should he explain it to people if suddenly somebody 'flies up' from the underground? Victor walked into the city, in hope to find answers. He wasn't able to find the location underground he was looking for and he had the feeling that he wouldn't go back anytime soon. But maybe, he was wrong with this thought.

As Victor walked along a street, he was speechless. He saw strange vehicles driving around. He wondered about the women wearing just underwear and about some boys 'riding' on a board. He also wondered about the high buildings he saw and how big this city was.

"It must have been a really long time in underground" Victor still wondered. He was glad when he found a bench under a tree. Some people looked at him like he would be an alien. But actually, he really looked different from the other people. He was wearing long dark clothes, like it was common in Praxis. It was really hot in there. No wonder, it had about 35 °C. He had to buy some new clothes. But how could he? Victor guessed he would need money, but he hadn't any. Victor had no other choice than stealing money. But from whom? He didn't even know where people would store their money. Or how the money would look like. He decided to move on. In the corner of the street he was going, he saw a young women buying ice-cream for her young daughter. "I can't steal money from a young mother" he thought. He moved on. Some minutes later he walked by a large store selling clothes. It all looked very nice and expensive, like the clothes he used to wear long time ago. The people going in and out there looked wealthier than the people he saw before. He was sitting on a bench which was directly on the opposite on the street of the clothes store. He waited there for several minutes, until a man and a young woman arrived in a big car.

"I think they can 'lend" me some money…" He crossed the street.

Victor saw that the man grabbed his purse and then he left the car. He closed his door and opened the door for the young woman, who seemed to be his girlfriend. When the man opened the door for the young lady, Victor stood next to him and he thought of the purse falling out of the pocket of the man. The next moment the purse really fell out of the man's pocket. Victor loved his ability. He grabbed the purse and walked away.

"Hey!" the man shouted. "Give me my money!"

"Shit!" Victor thought and started running.

The man ran after him. Victor entered a small alley.

"Damn, there's a fence!" Victor thought as he saw the three meter high fence in the middle of the ally.

The man who was after also arrived. He wasn't looking very friendly…

Victor started running and took a huge jump. He landed after the fence and ran away. He left a very confused and angry man.

_Meanwhile, somewhere, deep under earth_

"And he was 'flying'? Kate are you kidding me?"

"No Will, I'm telling you the truth".

Will and Kate were on their way to Magnus's office. Although they now all lived in a very new and futuristic looking building under the Earth, Helen Magnus had still a very special way to decorate her office. She still loved the furniture created hundred years ago and Will often thought he would be transferred back to the Victorian Age when he entered Helens office.

"Will, Kate, nice to have you here", she started the conversation. "How's our new friend doing?"

"I wasn't able to catch him…" Kate answered. She still couldn't believe what happened.

"He was able to escape again?"

"I trapped him in a big cave. But suddenly a monster-dragon-something-worm appeared. He opened a hole and our friend flew. I don't know. This man must have any kind of a special ability to fly or something like that. PLUS he was somehow able to 'reflect' a shot from my gun"

"I don't know any abnormals with these abilities. But I know what abnormal who have met there"

Helen showed them a very old book.

"Draco Oligochaeta? " Will asked.

"Yes. They are a very rare species and were first discovered in the Middle Age. Because of his skull and wings, people believed it would be a dragon combined with worm. It is actually a kind of worm." Helen explained.

"It's a bigger version of an earthworm… It's doing the same." Kate explained in easy words.

"Um… Yes... These worms a normally living deep in Earth, creating new tunnels and caves. But they don't that like normal earthworms, they're using their mind.

But, Henry also found something interesting in today's LA Daily News." She handed the newspaper to Will and Kate.

"MAN JUMPING THREE METER" the headline said.

"Is that our man?" Kate asked

"The story is about a 35 year old Russian who was shopping with his girlfriend in downtown Los Angeles. His purse was stolen and he followed the thief. He saw a man jumping over a three meter high fence. Yes, I guess this is our man." She paused.

"I want you two plus two of our teams to go to Los Angeles and catch him"


End file.
